The Fluorescence Microscopy and Immunohistochemistry Core will provide essential services and technical expertise to each of the projects in the Program. Importantly, the core will also provide training to students, postdoctoral fellows and Pis in state-of-the-art techniques in imaging and tissue processing. Each of the projects is integrally related to the techniques available through this core. Generation of frozen and paraffin sections and immunohistochemical or fluorescent staining of these samples is necessary for the identification of T cells and antigen-presenting cells in lymphoid and non-lymphoid tissues and for analysis of immunopathology. Projects 3 and 4 will also utilize this core for analysis of lung tissue. Confocal fluorescence microscopy will be a valuable resource to this program and Dr. Ann Cowan's expertise in this area is extensive. Along with Dr. Cowan's input, Dr. Kevin Claffey's experience with a variety of tissue- processing and staining techniques will ensure that the program will always be utilizing the best available techniques and equipment. Services provided by the core will also include access to expertise in experimental design and data interpretation for fluorescence and histological imaging applications. The UCHC Center for Cellular Analysis and Modeling (CCAM) coupled with the UCHC Histology Core will greatly increase the likelihood of success for each of the projects. Moreover, the technology and expertise utilized here will provide an additional common link between each of the projects to promote the overall goals of the Program. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions):